King of Wonderland
by Sakura-Centric
Summary: The birth of twin girls enticed a tyrannical rule over Japan's Government, but rebel group Konoha is fighting back. Though when one simple commander is captured, their entire world is flipped upside down. On a mission to rescue their new found hope, a fight for the fate of Japan begins. (A/N: Sakura-Centric, Rating and Pairings may change.)
1. Chapter 1

**King of Wonderland **

_I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters/ Names. _

_Rating: T (May change.) _

Chapter One

_Who have I become? _

I found myself thinking this more and more as the days passed. But now- Why would I think of it now? I stroked the pistol in my hand as if it were a loving pet. It was warm- still warm from the shots previously fired.

I looked out from the rooftop of a ruined skyscraper, out at the desolation before me. Flames had begun to eat the city, buildings that once appeared indestructible were crumbling, corpses lined the streets, the screams had long since been silenced by deaths warm embrace.

Among the corpses, friends, family, comrades, classmates. all snuffed out by the choices I'd made. Perhaps- if I hadn't put them all at risk, perhaps if I would have minded my own business, if I wouldn't gotten attached… they'd all still be here.

I cradled the pistol against my temple. I had one shot- this one, this would end the war.

Closing my eyes, memories long forgotten flashed by, smiles with friends, loving embraces from my parents, the happiest moments of my life played before my eyes. I felt the presence of warm tears, like a kiss goodbye, rolling down my cheek.

"Well God, looks like you've finally gotten the chance to damn me to hell."

_**BANG.**_

_One Year in the Past…._

"Stop there and lower your weapons immediately, surrender and your life will be spared!"

_How many times had I heard this before?_

I continued running, the platoon of soldiers at my sides, we used a 'V' formation with myself at the lead, Kankuro filling the void to the back. I touched the transmitter in my ear, "Ino, have you shut down the power to the main gate?"

"Yeah, you got thirty seconds, forehead. Make it count."

I smirked, "You got it, pig."

Heat and smoke followed behind as missiles were fired at our back, but our formation was strong, we had few casualties. Ten more seconds…

"Cover us Kankuro!" I commanded, clutching the silver suitcase to my chest just as the main gate came to life, sliding down to block our exit. The sounds of Kankuro firing just behind us echoed in my ears as I hit deck, sliding just behind my men as the gate slammed down, steam filling the air.

"South wing is positive" I called through my transmitter.

_"East wing is positive." _

"_North command is positive." _

"_West wing is taking heavy fire!"_

"Shit." I ground out through my teeth, "Hedeki, Temari, West wing is under fire. Send commands to the Boss that transportation and medical squads are required." I snapped, putting a new clip into my pistol and checking the battery of my aerial equipment.

"Commander- you can't seriously be going out there." Temari called over the earth rattling sounds of battle just beyond the large stone gate.

"Their commander is out of commision, the transmission was sent in from Uchiha's second in command." I called out, recoiling the silver tethering at my hip and checking the air compression tank, "Once transportation arrives tell them to hold off on evacuation for fifteen minutes- if I haven't come back with the west platoon, follow the code."

My tethering uncoiled, clutching to the flattened scaffolding just at the top of the stone gate, recoiling and snapping my body upwards in motion, I braced for the rough impact, sliding on the sides of my feet atop the scaffolding, smoke and dust stirred upwards, I shielded my eyes as I came to a stop, my aerial maneuvering equipment allowing me to grow closer and closer to the west wing's coordinates, yet making me a perfect target for airborne enemies and fire, I had no way to activate my shield.

I could see the smoke and ash from their area, the sound of gunfire assured me they were alive- a few of them at least. I drew my sword, swiping my thumb against the hooked edge, my blood pooled through crevices etched through the sword, hardening to a red crystal-like substance, I was nearing my destination and I braced myself for the thirty foot drop, pressing the energy shield at my belt I focused it around my feet and unhooked my aerial equipment belt.

I could see Uchiha's platoon, most were still alive, their shields activated to parry off the bullets from the mass amount of soldiers, most of the field vehicles were destroyed, they must have concentrated the attack on our escape. Smart.

As I plummeted just behind the front lines the horrified faces of unexpecting soldiers turned to face me, seeming to be surprised and relieved upon my arrival. I brandished my sword and charged forward through the ranks, targeting the X47, my sword meeting with the cool metal, slicing through the two-ton robot in one swipe, it collapsed behind me, toppling some of the Empire's lower level robots as well.

Uchiha's squad pushed forward, as they ate through the last of the Empire's recruits I went to second in command, Jugo, a tall, muscular man with striking orange hair and some kind of unshakable admiration for Uchiha. For whatever reason I'll never know.

His red eyes looked haunted and I sheathed my sword. "What happened here?"

"They attacked us at all angles, we managed to fight off some but they overpowered us. There were many casualties." He said solemnly.

"And Commander Uchiha?" I questioned, watching him motion to one of the only standing vehicles left. "His shield was taken out by a newer robot- one we've never witnessed before. He managed to destroy it, but I'm afraid he took multiple shots to the shoulder and rib cage." He said, motioning to his bandaged and bloodied form, propped up against the bed of the all terrain vehicle.

"You're saying that a bot was able to disable his energy shield?" This could be catastrophic. Our shields are one of the main weapons we use against the Empire, without them we're nearly defenseless in battle…

"Yes. It's model was bigger than others, and the mainframe was not in the chest piece like with other robots, it was in the back, the material they used was difficult to crack, we were forced to use the Anti-tank rifle, Commander." He continued, "during set-up we lost Izumo." Guilt swam in his eyes, Jugo never seemed to fit into the lifestyle of a soldier, he was a skilled combatant, but he didn't have the heart for it. He was soft.

"I see. Call back your troops, we're retreating." I said, pressing my finger to the transmitter as Jugo gave the call to the troops. I checked my wrist watch, we had nine minutes on the dot to return to the rendezvous point before we were left behind.

The soldiers piled into the bed of the vehicle, weapons in position Jugo gave the final call before starting the vehicle, we headed for exit through the breech in the left wall, it was the closest exit but also the most heavily guarded, as it was our original entry point they'd been expecting us to try and exit from it as well.

I hadn't been expecting the greeting that waited for us, skilled combat robots, all lined as a blockade through the blast point- our exit. There was no possible way for us to take them all down without some kind of distraction.

I looked down at Uchiha's bruised and bloodied body, being all bandaged up like that really didn't suit him. Smiling, I sighed. Figured it would come to this, I stood, "Everyone, activate your shield, focus it around the vehicle."

"But commander, a concentrated attack of this caliber would only-"

I drew my sword once more, gliding my thumb against it's razor edge, "Hey," I smiled, "You guys will do just fine, you were taught by duckass himself."

"Are you sure, commander Haruno?" Jugo questioned, his eyes focused forward on the blockade. I shrugged, "Am I ever really sure?"

He smiled, "Are any of us?"

"Right." I chuckled as we closed in on the platoon. "See you on the other side?"

"See you on the other side."

"**Rebels, this is your last warning for surrender." **

The orders chimed as a battle cry as the night sky was lit up with the bright blue lights of a grouping of electric energy shields surrounding the vehicle, I stood on the hood, sword drawn and brandished to the air.

"_**Long live the king!" **_The battlecry of our own men sounded as I leapt from the hood, using the momentum to plummet myself through the first bot, aiming for the sweet spot in the chest piece, the mainframe, the part that induced movement and control from head command.

I closed my eyes, breathing deeply to steady my nerves. I would get duckass out of here, I owed him that at least.

Slicing through the second, my sword clashed with the hooked, scythe-like mechanical arm, red lighted eyes burned as I forced my sword upwards, stabbing into the mainframe, blue sparks of electricity jutted through the sword, but never further, I flipped backwards, making my way to the third wave, I rolled past a hard swing from the talons of the third bot and managed to find cover behind the rubble of the once great castle we managed to invade, listening to the bullets ricochet against the hearty stone.

"Damn." I hissed, a bullet had grazed my calf. Forcing myself to a stinging sprint, I charged with new mirth at the third, managing to roll between the legs and draw myself upwards using my unwounded leg as a kickstarter, plunging my sword into the back piece and through the front.

The vehicle burst through the squadron of Empire soldiers and relief flooded my system. I turned to continue the fight, but the sight of a thousand red targeting lasers on my form froze me in place.

"**Sakura Haruno of the terrorist organization Konoha, you are under arrest for treason. Surrender now and your life will be spared**."

Tch. Who did they take me for. I stood my ground, raising a hand to the levitating chopper ahead where the magnified voice had called out to me, middle finger in the air. "Long live the King!"

That's about the time when a tranquilizer dart was fired at me.

_**This was the day… That my destiny was set in stone. The day that I'd forfeited the lives of thousands of innocent people. If only I would have died then, none of this would have happened. **_

…**..**

I'd like to point out that I'm not entirely sure I'm going to make this a full-fledged story yet. I'm simply testing out a new style that I have yet to try and I'd like to hear what you all think. Again, I have no beta and I'm aware there are going to be a few grammatical errors no matter how many times I spell check or read it over. Can't be helped, I apologize and hope you can all look past them.

-Sakura-Centric.


	2. Chapter 2

**King of Wonderland **

_I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters/ Names. _

_Rating: T (May change.) _

Chapter Two

_Did I feel… sunshine? _

_Impossible. There was no sunlight in that god forsaken dome. We were in an everlasting night. _

_So why did I feel this strange, warm tingling sensation…?_

My vision was blurry… I could see… grass? Kneeling, I winced. My body ached all over, blurred visions of exotic flowers filled my vision, I could hear a stream nearby, or perhaps a fountain. As my eyes focused, my heart pounded. I recognized this place- but from where?

"Ah! Good morning, little sister."

The melodic sound of another woman entered my ears, and as I reached for my sword, I found it to be gone. My heart pounded as I turned to see the direction the voice had come from, for some reason- it scared me, as if I shouldn't look, but I had to-

Red eyes, so… so familiar. Red hair, red dress. The woman before me was a vision in red, sunkissed skin, I was outside the dome, at least- it looked like it. Why did this woman call me sister? Why… why was her voice so familiar? My heart began to race, I was scared.

I hadn't been genuinely scared in a very, very long time.

"Oh, what's wrong?" The 'red woman', as I've dubbed her, pouted, her perfectly glossed lower lip puckering out in a mock-pout, but I could see the cruelty in her eyes. It enticed an odd sense of sorrow in me, a great of sadness washed over me and I shivered to repress it. "Don't remember me?" She sang, her eyes searching mine, as if staring through me.

I felt naked beneath her gaze. Why wasn't I fighting back? This woman didn't look to be a threat. As she reached her hand out, I found myself flinching away from her touch."I'm offended, why ever would I hurt you?" She called, her hand clamping down on my chin, forcing me to look upwards. "I have been searching so long for you, little sister." She said cheerily, but something in her eyes- those cursed red eyes, told me she didn't mean a word of it.

Sighing, she released me, "Oh well. You must have lost your memories when they stole you from me. They must be punished for separating us." She smiled, tapping her chin in thought, "What should we do, beloved sister? Tie their arms and legs to wild stallions? Cut out their tongues? Line them up and execute them like cattle-"

"They would never let that happen! I would never let that happen!" I found my voice as I made a lunge for the outfielding woods, only to slam against some unseen barrier, the vision of sunshine and wildflowers around me seemed to glitch, and I soon found myself in an empty, black room.

"Oh look what you've done." The redhead sighed, "I went through all that work just for you to destroy it, when did you become so ungrateful?" She smirked.

"I don't know you! Get the hell away from me!" I snapped, too confused and too scared by this woman to think as I normally would, I swept at her legs, but she flipped backwards, elegantly using her fingertips as balance as she landed safely on her feet, a mock-hurt expression masked her face.

"You really don't remember me, do you?" She frowned, Her eyes sparkling with amusement, "Nevertheless you'll have to be punished, little sister!"

Reaching into the loose sleeves of her kimono style dress she produced a steel type of string, her movements were so fast I was having trouble tracking them with my eyes, I rolled away from her swipe, slamming against the far wall of the room with a hiss.

My calf was still injured from the bullet I'd taken during the fight before. In less than a fraction of a second she appeared before me, the strings coiling from her fingers snapped forward with a flick of her wrist, coiling to my upper arms and pinning them above my head.

Wincing at the pain of the tight silver chords,I tried to pull forward to force her in my direction or at least off her feet. A look of disappointment was clear in her eyes as she used her free hand to reach forward and touch me, trailing a fingertip down my cheek, "You're so weak now, sister. It's truly disgusting." She chuckled.

Her knee connected with my stomach, I felt the urge to vomit, but held it back, not letting the pain show. She seemed amused with my efforts, and the onslaught of physical blows continued until I'd lost the ability to stand, sliding down to my knees I tried to shield myself from her attacks, unable to do anything.

"This isn't any fun. You're so pathetic now. It's like playing with an insect," She clutched a handful of my hair, hoisting me forward to eye level, "you've been contaminated by the humans. Oh my beautiful sister, what have they done to you?" She questioned, remorse of some genuine nature in her eyes.

"Stop calling me that." I spat, unable to hold back the hatred in my voice, "I'm not your sister! _Don't you ever call me that again_!" I screamed, the pain, exhaustion and confusion overpowering me.

She bared her teeth to me like a wildcat and I prepared for another strike, eyes scrunched in preparation for a blow that never came. When I opened my eyes I was greeted with a tender, yet fake, smile. "Sai." She called out, her crimson eyes facing the ceiling.

"_Yes, my lady?" _An staticy voice called in a drab tone from a speaker somewhere in this little black room.

"I'm done playing with her. Take her to her cell." She sighed, dropping me to the floor. I made a weak attempt to snatch her ankle, all I received was another tender smile as she slammed the heel of her black boot down, shattering three bones in my hand.

"_Right away." _The voice responded, but she didn't seem to be listening, she simply turned her back to me and examined her nails. As if she hadn't a care in the world. My vision was slightly blurred from the pain and adrenaline.

**(Konoha Headquarters.)**

"It has been twenty-seven hours since Haruno Sakura was taken into custody by Empire guards. We believe they're holding her at the main base in Fuukyomi."

"You knew it was risky from the beginning, since the day you brought that damned girl here! What happens if they awaken her, _what then_? I told you not to put her in the field!"

"She was exceptional at her work, as expected. Not promoting her would have roused suspicion among the ranks."

"We can't leave her there. She'll become corrupt, or worse, active."

"Enough!" A voice called over the nonsensical static of the council meeting. All surprised looks turned to their leader, who had since the capture, remained silent. Setting his veiled hat on the surface of the table, he faced the crowd of elders. "Sakura still has a chance." He said, his blonde hair wafting over his shoulder as he spoke, blue eyes piercing into the forms of everyone in the room.

He paced forward, standing tall before his peers "She is an invaluable asset to our operation, she cannot fall to the Empire's hands. From what I know… She still hasn't regained her memory, so Karin cannot get to her, at least for the time being." He said, unraveling a map across the round table before his throne.

"This is a map of Fuukyomi, the base of operations is here, the area itself was closed off by the Japanese Government. When the infection spread, they built a ten-meter wall around the city. Guarded at all hours by Karin's elite guard." He paced his finger along the perimeter, "if I can get a technical squadron to bring down the robots in the area, and even _half _the security software, there's a chance we may infiltrate."

"A _chance? _You'd risk the lives of hundreds on a mere whim? Preposterous!" The elders spoke up.

The leader's eyes fell, "True. It is certain the lives of hundreds could be lost, but… to save the lives of millions, we must do this. If Sakura remains near her sister for much longer- she _will _become active. They cannot be together when this happens, or Karin will seduce her into going against the organization, and we can't have that." He said lowly, aware that the weight of his soldiers lives would be on his shoulders.

"So you're willing to sacrifice your own men?"

"They knew what they were getting into when they joined my ranks. My orders are absolute." He said firmly, silencing the voices of the council. "We have a fighting chance to retrieve her before she becomes active. _We have a chance to ward off the threat._"

**(Empire Base)**

"What will you do with her, my queen?"

The redheaded woman smiled, rolling a colorful ball around with her hands. "Dunno'. I'm enjoying this game. It's interesting, don't you say?" She mused, giggling as the colorful ball burst in her hands.

"Yes, my queen." A tall, pale man with long, inky black hair that framed his charcoal eyes spoke from his position, leaning against the wall in the Queen's throne room. His lean, muscular arms were folded over his chest as he casually watched the woman at play before him.

The redhead's eyes narrowed as she stood. Her small, sunkissed hands clutched the front of his suit. "Do you want me?" She purred, her eyes glowing a piercing red in the dim, candle lit room. He looked down at her with his usual dull expression.

"Of course, my queen." He complied.

"Then let's forget about my bratty little sister for a while." She sauntered, pulling the tall man forward to assault the nape of his neck with her lips, he stood stoically through it all, gently touching her long, red hair, so soft, like silk. It smelled of apples and ash and blood.

**(Konoha S-Rank Housing Unit)**

Sasuke Uchiha was not an impatient man. No, he knew to wait until the opportune moment to do something, as to get the best results. But the second he'd heard that Sakura had gone and gotten herself captured, all for the sake of his squadron-

Getting her back became his first priority. Why would she do something so stupid? She had her own platoon to take care of, it was just irresponsible to try and help both. His soldiers were strong, they could have escaped on their own, they didn't need her help. Stupid girl.

That blonde idiot had gone and locked him in his room. Snarling, Sasuke planted a firm fist to the wall, savering in the mist of broken drywall and the sound of knuckles greeting hardwood. How could he let this happen? His one job was to support his team… and now, if Sakura becomes active… would they be forced to kill her, to end the threat of her turning against us?

No. He couldn't kill her…

Not after _that day_ and all those that have passed.

Sliding down to the wall, his stoic expression hardened into one of anger. Damn that stupid girl. Why couldn't she just learn that you can't save everyone. She'd always done this, as far back as he could remember…

"_Oi! Haruno, the point of the training is to skin the rabbit, you're doing it wrong"! _

"_Lemme help you, sweetheart."_

"_What are you, scared?"_

_The other recruits were laughing as a small, short-haired girl sat off to the corner, a lackluster look in her sad, dull eyes as she stroked the small brown rabbit sitting in her lap. Her eyes focused on the floor out of determination not to cause trouble for anyone, herself included._

_The doors to the training center parted, and as the sound of heeled boots hit the linoleum floor, chatter and gossip raised over the sounds of training soldiers. It was Class B-Soldier Uchiha Sasuke. Standing proud in his black riding boots, his expression stoic and cold as he approached the group of boys still scouring the small girl with insults. _

_Their heads turned from Sakura to the tall soldier before them, looks of amusement still in their eyes caused Sasuke's to narrow dangerously on the young men, who now looked fearful. "Get out of my sight." Was all Sasuke hissed out before he turned to the pink haired girl, grabbing the rabbit in her lap from the scruff of the neck. _

_Her eyes widened in horror as she made an out of character lunch for the furry animal. Sasuke easily held it above her reach, "Why aren't you doing your assignment, Sakura?" He sighed, the girl looked bashful as she made another weak attempt to snatch the rabbit from him. _

"_I…" She began, though her courage was lost in the process. Small tears were beginning to form in the corner of her eyes, though she tried desperately to keep them hidden from not only the other recruits, but Sasuke himself._

_Sighing, he forced the small animal inside of his jacket, hidden beneath the thick material. Though his expression did not chance, still stoic, but the aura of his presence became warmer. _

_The girl's big green eyes widened with a mixture of shock and relief, her small, sad smile was dazzling as she leaned forward to brush her fingers against the dark haired man's hand. "Arigato, Sasuke." _

_His eyes hiding all emotion, he nodded, proceeding to leave the room. The rabbit curling against his side, seemingly relieved his life had been spared. _

She was too soft. From the beginning, everyone thought she would be the greatest weapon we would ever come across. An invaluable asset in fighting the war against Karin… but, she always looked so tender and fragile to him. He was aware that she was able to break from her shell and become lighthearted- if not annoying, but that sad look in her eyes was never lost, she simply became better at hiding it.

Growling he tugged at the bandages on his chest, he'd have to replace them soon, all of his motion had ripped some of the healing flesh and caused it to start bleeding once more.

…

I'm aware the chapters are short. But again, I'm just testing things out before I decide what to do with this fic. It's a bit of a wild idea, one I had on a whim but it's certainly interesting for me to write and I would love a reader's perspective.

-Sakura-Centric


	3. Chapter 3

**King of Wonderland **

_I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters/ Names. _

_Rating: T (May change.) _

Chapter Three

**(Sakura) **

I was in a cell. It was approximately 12x12 square feet, the walls made of a thick mixture of concrete and cement, the bars that kept me back were a steel alloy that for the life of me, I couldn't cut through, mostly because my hands, which were chained behind my back, were also pinned against the back wall of the cell.

I did seem to get medical treatment for my leg and my hand, from what I can tell they tranquilized me before transporting me to some kind of medical center. Every six hours during daylight they would bring me my meals, which consisted of white rice and bread.

It wasn't much nutrient wise but it kept my stomach full and gave me enough strength to heal and think logically about my plan to escape- if I can, that is.

But I found myself more and more, wasting thought on the red headed woman, the Queen. Dubbed 'Karin.' That name sounded so familiar, this entire place, I kept seeing snippets of it in my memory, but I was unable to link it to any coherent thoughts. Was it simply a false sense of deja vu? Or… have I seen this place before?

It was an impossible thought. I'd never been inside the Empire headquarters. I know I haven't. But… Up to only a few years ago… I can't remember anything. So, perhaps the old me was here once, the version of me that I don't remember, that no one seems to remember, that sometimes I question even exists.

Groaning, I realized how sore my legs were, I've been forced in a standing position for hours now and it was becoming harder to ignore. Every time I tried to slip down to at least my knees, the cuffs as my wrist would dig in and twist them at odd angles. Soon I gave up my attempts to sit and settled for trying to piece together a plan.

I couldn't give up. Chickenass wouldn't want me to do that and the Boss was surely getting grief from him. Uchiha never was a quitter but… Would it be better if he was? Should I honestly expect them to breach central command just to get me back? Sure, I was S-Ranked but we'd lost many soldiers before, was I nothing more than a glorified casualty of war?

If so… I didn't really mind. As long as I was able to be useful to my friends, I suppose that's okay.

The sound of a heavy steel door coming alive snapped my attention to the only doorway in the hall where my cell was held. I was shocked to see a man in a long, white lab coat. Possibly a doctor or scientist, both of those assessments troubled me.

His eyes were a sickening bright yellow and his hair was long, stretching far past his shoulders, his skin a pale white with strange purple snake-like markings around the eye. As he smiled at me, sharp canines glinted in the light. The way his eyes bored through my body caused deep disease to settle in the pit of my stomach. What was this man going to do to me?

"Hello, I'm Orochimaru, pleased to meet you, Hime." He said, his 'S's stretched out to a kind of hiss and I half expected the flickor of a snakes tongue to peek from his lips.

I couldn't muster up words, so I remained steely, cold, stoic. What I was trained to do in this situation. The composure I'd lost from seeing Karin face-to-face had been forgotten and it took all of my bravado not to flinch away as his hand reached for my wrists. He was too close, I could feel his breath on me.

He smelled of antiseptic and bleach, his fingers brushed the back of my hand and enticed goosebumps on my arms as the latex of his gloves touched my skin.

"We've going to have lots of fun today, oh yes." He cooed, seemingly more to himself than I. I doubted he would care if I could speak at all. Instinctively, my eyes narrowed, as I heard the first set of restraints, holding me against the wall, unlock. He left the second, connecting my wrists, in tact.

I took the fraction of a second I had and ducked the upper portion of my body beneath his right arm, shifting my weight to crash as hard as possible into his side, stumbling his balance and cherished the surprised gasp as he crashed to the floor. Though my hands were restrained behind my back I was able to grab one of the bars to the gate opening and close it behind me.

My legs were shaky and threatened to collapse, but I ran through the doorway where the odd snake man who called himself 'Orochimaru' had appeared. A long ascending stairway greeted me, but I saw no guards. Sucking in a breath of confidence I charged up the stairs, forcing my tired legs to go, my shorter bangs danced before my eyes as I rattled to get myself to the top of the stairway, losing no speed as I rolled through the door frame just as I heard the gateway to the cell reopen. I slammed the doorway behind me for good measure, but by the sounds of even footsteps, Orochimaru didn't even sound phased with my attack.

I chewed on my lower lip as I was faced with two directions to run, straight or left. I wasn't familiar with center command and though I hadn't come in contact with any guards yet, I was positive I would soon.

Faced with no other option as I heard Orochimaru nearing, I charged left, hoping to deter him from my path.

**(Outside Central Command Center 1) **

Sasuke watched the ground roll from beneath him and listened the chatter of the techs striking keys beneath him, a fleet of a hundred vehicles following from behind, four people per vehicle, four hundred recruits in total. Some not even out of basic training.

And most of them would die today.

Suppressing the urge to scowl, he kept his eyes forward, Jugo at his left driving. They rode in silence. As most of the soldiers did, everyone was well aware of the stakes today, and no one had a single objection.

Naruto had told them that the Central command had come in contact with a microdisk, capable of revealing the names of all Konoha agents. Putting everyone's life and families at risk. Though it was an outward and cruel lie, it had to be done. If Karin is able to activate Sakura, the pair will be an unstoppable force.

The day he met her, he knew what might happen… Yet he still gave her a name. He wouldn't give up on her,

"_Commander Uchiha… You've got to take a look at this." _

He shook off the memory trying to resurface, he didn't have time to reminisce. Not with such high stakes. He touched the transmitter in his ear.

"West wing coming up on target. Prepare blast point."

"_Technical Center Alpha, North wall security breached. Prepare for blast in point fifteen seconds." _

"Send out the recruits." He finished, a somber look passing through his eyes. He was sending men to their death, no matter what angle you look at it. So it had better be worth it.

**(Sakura)**

These halls were a goddamn maze. I couldn't find any guards either, this all felt like one big trap. But I kept running, if I didn't at least try, who would know if I would ever get out in such a heavily guarded building.

Just as I approached a doorway, an explosion shook the earth, my heart rate skyrocketed. Could this be it? Are they coming to rescue me? I bolted for the nearest doorway, I could feel it, deep in the pit of my stomach I could feel that I was getting closer to the outside.

**(Sasuke) **

I cut through the first wave, my hands were bloodied as I clutched twin pistols in my hand, of my own created. Lined with silver Uchiwa fans. I made way for our scouter remote bots to take out the Queen's Guard bots. Keeping from the range of missile fire.

I was nearing her, I could feel it, I would save her this time. Before Karin got to her.

Running up the unguarded onyx staircase, I got closer to a doorway, the front entrance. I could sense her, I could feel her coming closer.

**(Sakura)**

I could see it, the main gate. My heartbeat was thudding in my ears, I could hear the sound of battle outside. Racing, my heart was racing.

Sliding hard on my heels, my hands still cuffed behind my back, I slammed the base of my foot into the door, breaching it, just as a head of dark, inky hair entered my vision… It was Sasuke.

A smile crept to my lips, and the slightest little upturn of his made my heart beat faster. He'd come to save me, once again. He had always been there to save me. I felt the prickle of tears in my eyes as I hurried forward to meet him.

"Let's go home." He sighed, extending a hand in my direction, I smiled. The sounds of battle and the explosions in my vision halted, all I could see was Sasuke, I was nearly about to reach him, everything would be alright so long as I had-

The sound of slow clapping brought me back to attention, and for the slightest fraction of a second, I turned my head, it was Orochimaru, standing in the doorway, a bemused look in his eyes, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking… past… me

Something wet and hot sprayed against my back, and the bloody groan I heard brought me back to reality. It was Sasuke, on his knees… my blade was driven through his back, his eyes were wide with surprise, looking up at me.

I couldn't move, the breath had been stolen from my lungs. My eyes slowly traveled upwards, as they met with cold, amused red eyes, my mouth hung open, unable to find words to speak as the Queen, Karin, stood over Sasuke's body, smiling as if she'd just been told a grand joke.

"Just as I thought. This was fun." She chuckled, her eyes locking to mine, "He was cute, sister. Would you like to keep his body?" She questioned, cocking her head innocently to the side. Before rolling her neck, "Are you ready to go? We've nearly slaughtered all the piggies here." She said, as if trying to make innocent conversation with me.

But I couldn't respond, as much as I wanted to, my body was frozen, as I looked down to Sasuke, his eyes slowly losing luster, his breath long since gone. Sasuke, the man who had given me a name, who had given me a purpose. Was dead.

Fire was sent through my veins, It felt like my blood was crystallizing, I screamed but it didn't settle the sporadic tone of my heart, I lurched forward, crying out in pain. My vision was blurring, adrenaline wasn't pumping quickly enough to sate the pain.

The only words that formed on my lips, as everything went silent for a mere second, "...Sasu...ke…"

White light seemed to break apart the world around me as I spiraled into the blackness.

_**This is where it happened. The day I lost the battle against myself. I had been activated. Just as my sister had planned.**_

…_**..**_

If you can't tell, I'm using a combination of stories, such as Guilty Crown, Blood+, Blue Exorcist. (All of which I do not own.) I've never centered around a combat style or action-type story.

I'd really like your opinions/ suggestions to improve the battle scenes as I am not particularly gifted in this area.

Again I apologize for spelling/grammatical errors.

-Sakura-Centric


End file.
